Everybody wants to rule the World
by Kankurosnumber1girl
Summary: A naruto highschool story that has to deal with a wayword school project. OC
1. Chapter 1

"Everybody wants to rule the world." Nothing like listening to a little Curt Smith on a drive to school. Actually any good song makes the day feel better before the mad mad world of high school sets in. Don't get me wrong. I love high school, especially Konoha High School. With all my friends that make it us against the world. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Choji and especially Naruto. There isn't one single stunt or prank possible that he hasn't pulled on the teachers. Of course we naturally got carried into it. To us it didn't matter that we were considered the freaks and losers. We were who we were. What did make high school maddening were the Akatsuki gang and other populars.

Like Sakura's click, the wealthy overachievers, Sauske Squad and the Sand Siblings. Each one held a certain dislike of one of us or we disliked one of them. All of them rooted in our life's history. Some of them as far back as middle school. That's considered ancient history to a high schooler. Here are the actual reasons that we have these numerous enemies. Gaara of the Sand siblings has it out for Lee. They had a tournament back in 6th grade and Gaara nearly killed him. He was banned from the fighting circuit. Needless to say that he blames Lee for that. The wealthy overachievers blame us for turning Shikamaru into a sloth and having them lose Shino too. Hey it's not our fault that they ended up quitting. Shikamaru just wanted to be himself and Shino was sick of the group. You would too if everyone forgot your name or thought you were some kind of freak. Naruto and Rock Lee have a crush on Sakura, who has a crush on Sauske, who is the main rival of Naruto's in school as well as love. Sakura hates Naruto and Rock Lee for their crushes. Hinata kinda dislikes Sakura since Naruto has a crush on her. Hinata has been in love with Naruto since kindergarten. Kiba is always challenging Suigetsu to a match and Shino dislikes Karin (who is also overachiever). Finally why the Akatsuki gang hates us is mostly mine and Naruto's fault. They asked us to be a part of their gang, but we refused. They still try to get us to join.

Anyway it's time to get to today and not the past. I'm driving down the street getting ready to pick up Hinata, Kiba and Rock Lee. When I notice that someone is following me. It was a black convertible a high class black convertible. I knew I saw it before, but I wasn't sure how I should react. I was already at Hinata's and luckily her father was outside waiting with her. I pull up and try not to act scared and call Mr. Hyuuga towards me.

"Hey, Mr. Hyuuga how are you?"

"I'm well."

"Can you come over here for a second?"

"What is it Ms. Rook?"

"I think someone is following me and swear I have seen the car before."

"What does the car look like?"

"It's a black convertible. One that looks pretty expensive. Not an average Joe's car." He stares at me for a moment as if he thought I was pulling a prank. He turns his head to the side.

"Hinata get Neji for me will you."

"Yes, father."

"You did the right thing not to raise alarm." Neji arrives looking as glad to see me as ever. Which is never.

"You called for me Uncle."

"I want you to follow Ms. Rook on the way to school. Keep an eye out for a black convertible. If it shows get the license plate number and give it to me. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. "Hinata climbs into the car, along with Kiba. We have to drive down the street to get Shino. The car doesn't make any appearance on the way there. Which gives me a sigh of relief. But not a complete sense of it. I still had this feeling that I knew who was driving that car. It just wasn't clicking together.

"Are you alright Luisa?"

"I'm fine. Just a little distracted. You know from having that paper due for Kakashi's class."

"Look Lu, we know the real reason for your distracted driving. I know my body is hard to resist, but you should pay attention to the road."

"Your right Kiba it is hard to resist. Hard to resist laughing at."

"Hey!" Hinata chuckles along with me. She was quiet normally, but around us she actually spoke more.

"Luisa, you almost missed Shino's house."

"Oh right. Sorry." I pull into his driveway and he slides right in with a covered aquarium. 'Shino."

"Yes."

"What's in the fish tank?"

"Madagascar Hissing Cockroaches." Even though I'm used to Shino being a bug guy. I am not used to him bringing them in my car. Not since the last time when his red ant farm crashed in my car. Those things took forever to get rid of. Driving was nearly impossible with the feeling of a bunch of little tiny legs crawling up and down your spine.

"Shino, those..."

"The tank is plastic and covered so that they can't escape and still breathe." He sighs in exasperation. I can tell it annoys him that I have to ask every time if the bugs won't get out. "Thank you."

Checking my mirrors and making sure Neji was behind me, I head out. Konoha High was like any other high school. Big, loud and filled with teenagers. Like I had said earlier it has its groups and each group had its members.

Sakura's group consisted of Sakura (leader), Ino (2nd in command), Tenten (information source) and Carly. A new girl at our school. Who has no idea what she has gotten into with this group.

The wealthy overachievers were Neji(leader), Karin, Kabuto(Karin's brother), Sakon, Ukon and Tayuya. All of them are pretty much wealthy snob stereo types.

The Sand Siblings were Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. A small group that held enough power to keep them at the top.

The Sauske group has of course Sauske, Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin, anything involving Sauske she was in. Sakura would have joined too, but she didn't want to look as desperate as Karin looked. At least that is what she had told everyone.

And finally the Akatsuki. Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Itachi(older bro of Sauske. Major issues with each other), Kisame, Deidara and Sasori. Most of the groups tend to avoid each other or get one up on each other.

When they are busy doing this they often gives us a break from them and their attempts at harming whatever reputation they think we have or trying to break us apart. Today was not one of those days. The minute that we arrived they set their radars on us. An akatsuki came right up to us. The one that irked me only minorly. The pyro Deidara.

"Hey there Luisa."

"Hello Deidara. What do you want?"

"Nothing much just a chance to talk to you."

"If it's about me becoming an akatsuki, the answer is still the same as last time. No."

"Pein's not going to be too happy about this. Either am I."

"Why would that be? I heard you hated being the one to recruit."

"Because I would like to see a cute girl in the group." He says as he runs his hand through his hair. In the back I can see Kiba and Naruto making gag faces in the back. I have to agree with them. His forced attempts at flirts were bad. He thought he could act, but no one (outside the group I was in) had the heart to say it to his face.

"Look Deidara. I don't have time for this and I would like to get going. So this conversation will have to wait later. I brush past him and the others follow suit. But Naruto stops to stick his tongue out.

"Will they ever stop? This is starting to be a real drag."

"Agreed. Shikamaru. One thing for sure we will never join them."

"Amen to that! Come on Hinata, we're going to be late for Kakashi-sensei's class!" As Naruto raced to class with Hinata in tow. I swear I could hear her think. 'He's touching me. He's holding my hand!' A sweet innocent Hinata, if only she got her nerve. Then she would be dating Naruto.

"See you guys at lunch!"

*fast forward to just before lunch*

'Come on, ring, ring! Just a little more!'

*BRING!* 'YES!' quickly gathering my things I rise in an attempt to leave. When Bam! Someone smacked into me.

"Ah! Sorry. Sorry."

"It's alright. I wasn't looking were I was going." Not looking up, I continued to gather up papers. This was a seriously important paper. It was for Kakashi's class and lately he was not very forgiving on grading. When I was about to get the last page. His hand was covered by mine from trying to gather the paper. I choose to use my eyes to travel up the arm to the face of my unknown helper. I find that I have come face to face with one of them. The Sand Siblings own Kankuro. A pervert and mechanical whiz.

"Hey, you're that girl that hangs with that weird guy Lee."

"He's not weird! He's one of my best friends. A cool guy." I shake his hand off and quickly grab the paper. Leaving the room in a quick huff.

"Hey, what's the rush? Meeting your "best friend" for lunch?"

"I am meeting him for lunch, but I'm not dating him."

"That's good. Cause your way out of his league."

"I'm what?"

"You're out of his league. You're hot. He's well a dork. Hence his nickname of Dork Lee."

"Oh really. Funny. He looks ten times hotter compared to you. And to mention not as shallow."

"Ouch. So you are attracted to him?"

"As much as this conversation has been stimulating. I have to get to lunch."

"Hey, I was just heading there myself. So allow me to accompany you fair lady."

"Uh-huh. Why are you flirting with me? As of last week you were ignoring me."

"What makes you think I'm flirting?" I give him this why are you even asking this? Face. He gets the message. Looks me dead in the eye.

"Maybe I think you're hot. Nothing more." I brush past him and say "Whatever."

A hand grips me from behind pulling me into a rock hard chest.

"What makes you think that our conversation is over?" I struggle to get out of his grip.

"Since I have nothing more to say to you and I really need to be going." I break free from his grip and get the heck out of there. I head to the usual spot for lunch. The eco garden. It was a garden that the district came up with to help beat global warming and cut on food cost. There was a veggie and floral area and a couple fruit trees. It was a cool little hangout since it was kind of isolated. The gang was already there.

"Hey, where you been Lu? We almost sent out Akamaru to find you!"

"Kiba. Remember what happened the last time that you brought Akamaru to school. Everyone got fleas."

"That was not his fault. Anyway where were you?" Everyone stop to stare at me. Well maybe not Shino. It's hard to tell what he's looking at with those shades on. "Nothing much, Kankuro held me up."

"What?" Everyone looks at me with a wtf face. Hinata looks worried. With every right to be. A meeting with any of the big cliques was something that meant trouble for us.

"What did he want?" asked Lee.

"Trouble is my guess." Stated Shino. He seemed to have a slight edge to his voice.

"A date, I think. As if I would ever go out with that jerk."

"Ouch again, duchess." My pulse rushes at the voice that I prayed was Kiba or Naruto making a joke. Life must love pranks and punishment. Scowls follow the guys, while Hinata twiddles her fingers. It was Kankuro. This guy must seriously have a death wish.

"What do you want?" Rock Lee stood up in his about to battle pose.

"Nothing to do with you. I came here to give something back to Luisa." Everyone turns to me with WtF faces. Kankuro hands a paper to me.

"You left this in the hall." It was the first page of my report for Kakashi's class. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, see ya around duchess."

"Duchess?" Shino makes this a moment to hear him.

"I guess he has a new nick name for me."

"I see." Shino gets closer to me. "If he bothers you again come and find me."

"That's alright Shino. I can handle him." Shino didn't look convinced, granted it's hard to tell by his looks. Unless you're one of us.

"Well we should get going the bell's about to ring." Sure enough it just did. Shino and I head to our biology class. It's nice to have him in biology class. He is really smart when it comes to that stuff. He always helps me with class assignments, homework and group projects. It's safe to say that without him I would have failed the class pretty quick. Unfortunately my mind forgot that certain people were in that class. Hidan and Deidara of Akatsuki, Karin, Sakon and Ukon of the upper wealth's and the sand siblings.

"Great." I mumble.

"Ignore them. Otherwise they'll gain power over you." Shino still hadn't left my side. We walked over to an empty table waiting for the ever slow teacher to come. She's a great teacher, but could she at least buy a watch that's on time.

"Sorry I'm late class but one of the teachers was chatting up a storm and before you know it the final bell has wrung." She puts her hand behind her head and laughs. Until it turns into an awkward chuckle. Typical and yet still awkward.

"Any who. Class today is going to be a little different. Instead of the usual you choose the group. I'm going to choose your partners for this next assignment." Cue the groans, what the hecks and surprised faces.

"Now I know that many of you are not happy by this development, but I think a change of pace will be good for everyone. Oh and the next project will consist of three people groups, except one that will have four. Now let us begin with the group listings. First group, Temari, Gaara and Leroy Jenkins. Second group, Shino, Paul Carson and Karen. Third group, Henry Jones, Ukon and Deidara."

'Oh crap. If my math is right that means that the last group is...' "And last but not least the fourth group, Luisa, Kankuro, Sakon and Hidan. 'Crap!'

"Well, well duchess looks like we are going to be seeing a lot of each other." This was so not good. Really not good. I have three sides of enemy in the same group as me.

"Now I want everyone to go ahead and get together in their assigned groups." She looked back and forth at every student that was looking at her with second head stare.

"If no one does this now then they automatically fail. The project. That set off a hurricane of activity. But before Shino left he said that if I ever felt uncomfortable about anyone of the guys to get help immediately. I thanked him for the advice, but I told him I could handle myself. This was his reply.

"You can handle yourself, they can't handle their selves." Then he did his walk away without a rebuttal from me. I could see the stakes. One of them was sure to turn this into hell for me. As soon as he was gone, the other guys showed up. Each held a different expression. Sakon's was one of what trash do I have to deal with now. Hidan's was one that said waste of time and Kankuro's was the hello new score.

"So..." Sakon takes this opportunity to speak.

"We will discuss the project at my family's villa this afternoon. Be sure to arrive right after school. Here is the address." He hands everyone a slip of paper. This was going to be a long project. I could tell that already.

Fast forward to Sakon and Ukon's family villa.

"Wow, so this is a villa? Hmm." I pull into the driveway where a butler type guy comes over.

"I take it that you are a Ms. Luisa?"

"Yes and you would be?"

"Mr. Sung."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Sung." I put my hand out for him to shake. He looks at it like I offered him a dead fish. "Follow me when you are done parking."

No wonder he works for Sakon and Ukon he is about as lively as milk toast. I park in a spot that wouldn't be much of a problem for others to get in or out. I get out of the car and follow Mr. Sung into the house. It looks bigger on the inside than it did outside. It was designed in a Mediterranean style. Until we reached Sakon and Ukon's floor it was more gothic. "Here you are Madame."

"Thanks." I was about to knock on the door when Sakon appears and I think Ukon too. "Good you're here on time."

They both turn around and walk into the room. I follow suit. The others were already there. Each had something in there hands. Some kind of drink. I hope it's not beer.

"Hey there Duchess." Kankuro throws in one of his trade mark smirks.

"Please quit calling me that."

"You know you like it."

"On what planet?"

"Can we just focus on what we are going to do for the stupid ass project? I have other things to do then stay with you fucktards." Hidan looks at us then down to his phone.

"Aren't you a ball of sunshine." I said under my breath.

"What was that bitch?"

"Excuse me?" He just goes back to cell phone.

"Hidan does have a point let's find a project idea and then leave. I have other things that need my attention and being around you people is not what I had in mind." stated Sakon with his high air around him.

"Like we want to spend any more time with you, Hidan? Trust me I can think of a thousand people I would rather be with than you." His glare turns to a stare. A creepy pervert stare.

"You know if you kept your mouth shut maybe you and I could meet up tonight?"

"Did you not just hear what I said?"

"You mean the denial? Yes I did."

"You are a very delusional being."

"Hidan don't respond we have a project to get started on and a life I wish to get back to. So ideas would be really helpful." Hidan stopped talking but his creeping continued.

"We all have a life." Stated Kankuro. He swings back his arm in a wide gesture and hits something against a drink that goes all over my white school blouse. It wasn't soda or lemonade. It was much worse the drink was water. A lot of water.

"Agh!"

"Sorry about that Duchess."

"Can someone pass me a napkin." I start to dab at the water splatter when someone says.

"Hey how about that becomes our project." All turn to Hidan who was pointing at my blouse. He tried to get closer. The perverted creep.

"I don't think a wet t-shirt contest would impress the teacher." Sakon sighed.

"The male student body yes. But not the teacher." Ukon sweat drop added.

"Not a wet t-shirt contest. But that still isn't a bad idea. Maybe we can try that out later Luisa." I roll my eyes Hidan was so predictable. A horn dog that has nearly slept with all the girls in two schools.

"Something similar to it." Kankuro takes his turn on the conversation pole.

"You mean like we do a study on attraction?"

"That could work. Have a female be examined by different possible partners. Rate the attraction. Maybe..."

"Yeah. Yeah. That's our flippin project. We can call that down for the mark. I want to know is who gets to use our female first?" This time they all look at me. I do not like where this is going. "I have to go. Quickly racing to the door and quickly I am blocked. "Not yet, Luisa."

'Oh crap!' Sakon wraps an arm around me.

"I think that you should stay awhile longer. After all you're going to be the center piece in our project." He pushes me back toward the circle of guys that had now formed. Each with their own perky smile.

"Hey guys, I don't feel comfortable with this idea for our project. Plus the teacher will disagree with the idea."

"Good point. Teach isn't always easy to get ideas by." Kankuro said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Not for me. I have her trust and therefore can convince her that this project will be beneficial." 'Shoot that was my only ace.'

"Now that there is no reason to worry. We really should decide who gets her, when to switch out..." I wriggle out of his gasp.

"Hold. The. Phone! There is no way that I'M doing this as our project! This is more of a sick male fantasy than a school project." Hidan in his lazy uncaring tone said, "So?". I stare at all of them and realize they're crazy.

"I'm outta here!" I pick up my backpack and head for the door. "You can't leave!" shouted Kankuro.

"She won't. She's bluffing." stated Sakon or was it Ukon? I turn around for a second. "Oh yeah, watch me." I went out the door and down to my car. Just when I was about to get into my car someone was lifting me over their shoulder.

"Hey!" Whoever grabbed me didn't answer. They just headed straight back into the house and up to the room. "Got her."

"Really you guys? You just had to do this?"

"How else were we going to get you to come back?"

"Did the idea of changing the project come to bear fruit in the recesses of your mind?"

"No."

"Then I guess you're not the overachiever that everyone thinks you are."

"Come on. Luisa just agree to this little request. It might help people realize that you don't have a pole up your butt."

"Just because I do the right thing and refuse to do a project that overstimulated the already too large male hormone induced fantasy does not mean that I have a pole up my butt as you have put it." None of us were going to budge on this issue. I could tell. Then Hidan did something that freaked out everyone. "This'll change your mind."

Hidan grabbed the back of my neck and forced his lips onto mine. In response to his attempt at opening my lips with his gross tongue I did the lady like thing and kneed him right where it hurts the most.

"If you ever do anything like this again, I will not go easy on you. "As he started to get up from the floor. He actually gave me a smirk. Now I don't know about you but I don't find it normal for a guy who got hit in his most sensitive area to start smirking at the very person who just hit them. "Sakon, maybe you should start taking notes...We just got one reaction...from our test subject."

'Oh that cheeky little bastard.'

"Already on it. I have to say that was one way to get the project started. Next time let the others in on the idea."

"There is no way this is going to go on." I whisper. I race this time out the door and into my car driving the heck out of there. Halfway home I dawn on what's going on, or what had gone on. I just lost my first kiss to a jackass and an enemy that wants me to join him, in front of the other two groups of people that hate me/ flirt to hurt.

This day sucks. And you know what it wasn't over yet. I get home, put on a Phil Collins CD, and soak in a long bath. Easing the tension of the idiots I just had to deal with earlier. It did the trick I was relaxed and in a world I could control.

(Ding, Dong)

"Mom! Could you get the door?"

"Why don't you get it?"

"I can't. I'm in the bathtub!"

"You've used that excuse before."

"Not an excuse."

"Alright, fine." It was probably Mr. Sanders, he probably got our mail again. "Luisa someone is here to see you!"

"I'll be down in a minute." It was probably Shino. He could be such a worrywart sometimes, but this time I was going to appreciate his trait. I get out of the bath and put on some sweats quickly. Heading down the stairs, I hear my Mom laughing and chatting with my mystery guest. "So who's here?"

"Nice to see you, duchess."

"Wha?" I stood there stone faced and surprised.

"You left before I had a chance to talk to you." My mother gets up to leave the room not before she says that if we need anything that she will be in the kitchen. I wanted to shout out, I need a restraining order on this guy! But Kankuro beat me to the punch. "We'll be alright. Ms. Rook. Sorry for troubling you already."

"Alright then. Sweetheart, don't let this one get away."

"Mom!" she gives me a wink before going off into the kitchen to finish the food for the Sanin group's dinner party.

"How did you find out where I live?"

"Does the online student phonebook ring a bell?"

"That's one question down. Now on to the rest. Did the guys send you to come and convince me to do this stupid project experiment?"

"Duchess they don't even know I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

"Just came to check on you."

"Uh huh."

"Or maybe I came to tell you that I convinced the guys to do another project."

"Really? Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"I guess you don't trust people."

"When they have been known to be part of groups that try to hurt my friends and me. Yes, I would agree with that statement."

"Fair enough. Still you know that you are going to have to go through with the project."

"Not until you change it from a male fantasy to an actual school project. Then I would be more than willing to work on the science project."

"Chances of that are slim to none. Do you really think that you are willing to fail a science project that could mean the chances of you getting out of this town slipping away from you like water."

"Well, well look at that you are a poet in disguise Kankuro."

"Still doesn't mean that I am right about the grade you could get from the project and how it will irk you. You may not be a grade grubber, but you sure as hell are the type to try and keep your grades up." Came another voice that had just come in it was Sakon. How did he get in? Mom must have let him go through as she was heading out or he was there the whole time. Which is still creepy in any way you look at it.

"What was that about the others not knowing you were here?"

"Hey he followed me here after all." Kankuro gave an attempted look of surprise that would sooner smack him upside the head for.

"I can find a way to get my grade to passing. You are running out of options."

"I have one other option."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't think you would like that option."

"You don't have an option."

"Oh I do duchess one that would affect you and your mother."

"What are you…"

"I am referring to your mother's business of course." His eyes cast an unsettling gleam.

"Your mother's main source of income for her business is with many of the people my family runs circles with. One word can make or break her career. Do the social project the way we ask and your mother's business shall flourish, don't and well you already know where this is heading." His smirk grew knowing he had me in a corner.

"If I were to agree to this deal. There would have to be certain restrictions."

"What kind of restrictions?"

"You can't force me into anything that I don't wish to do willingly."

"You mean if we were to force ourselves on you? I can easily agree to that and will see to it."

"And after this project you guys will go back to leaving me alone."

"Fair enough. Now do we have a deal?" He puts his hand out for me to shake

"Yes." I shake hands with the jerk. He smiles and Kankuro slacks on the couch.

"Hey let's call the other guys over and get this project started."

"No you two are leaving now!" I shove the two out the door and lock it behind and listen carefully to their retreating steps. A sigh of relief exists my body and I for once could relax. If I forget that I just agreed to do the project the way they wanted. Oh crap! What did I just agree to?


	2. Chapter 2

Inside I felt like beating myself up over what I just did. I can't believe that I had just agreed to do this stupid project for the guys who are the jerkiest of jerks at my school. I just had to keep reminding myself that if I didn't do this then Mom's business would suffer. She has worked so hard to get to this. Having her own business that she had dreamed about since she was in high school and she won that cooking contest. I can't let her dream fail.

(Ding Dong)

That better not be them otherwise they are so going to get a welcome from a slamming door. I open the door to find that it wasn't the two bozos from earlier that had arrived. It was the big bozo. The jerk wad Mom dated after her divorce from Dad. (P.S he still calls to check up on us and still remains on good terms with Mom.) The Jerk wad's name was Aoi Rokushō, a former teacher at Konoha High who left for some big company position. The guy was super snobby and always forgot my name. One reason among many that my Mom dumped him. But he still doesn't get the memo. And comes by every once and a while to ask Mom out on a date with him. Betcha this time he won't get the sentence out before I close the door on his face.

"Hello Lana. Is your mother home?" He said all wannabe suave.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strange men when they come by the house. Bye!" I closed the door on his face and take a few steps away from the door when it rings again.

"Come now Lanie. You know who I am. Just tell me if your mother is home or not." He still forgot my name again and he wonders why I like to think I don't know him. Wouldn't you act the same way?

"Mister Rokushō, she is not here and she is not interested in a date with you. So please do us a favor and get off our property." Slam the door again and this time he doesn't try to ring the doorbell again. He was starting to learn at least for today. Since today has been a really bad day and I am the only teenage girl on the planet that doesn't have a face book page (by choice mind you) to let out all the frustrations of the day on. I have the better method. I call up my friends. You know what scratch that I'm gonna Skype them instead. I pull out my laptop and beam up the Skype icon to buzz for my friends. I hear the little do do noise and then the bring bring noise until finally I get Hinata. Who once again forgot that she had her Skype on because I could see that she was doing her homework.

"Hey Hinata." She looks around surprised until she sees the computer screen.

"I left the Skype on again, didn't I?" She said in her usual butterfly whisper voice.

"Would I be talking to you if you didn't?"

"True enough. Should we wait for the others or begin the conversation now?" Tapping her pencil to her chin in thought even though we both knew the answer to that question. Of course we were going to wait for the guys. Hey if this project was going to get out of hand than I needed all the help I could get and it would be nice to have someone to complain about the jerks with besides Hinata. She's a great friend, but she never has the heart to really dish someone out. A great trait in a friend, but not when you just want to talk smack.

The screen divides itself into its usual seven sections. Actually it was six sections this time. Since Choji was over at Shikamaru's house. All say hey before asking about what it was I was going to vent about this time.

"Okay everyone brace yourselves for what it is that I have to say."

"Well we already know it's going to be about the idiots you got stuck with for that school project for your class." Kiba said throwing his football up in the air and catching it. Ever the sporty wild man.

"It's not just them this time. It's actually about the actual project part itself."

"What are you guys doing for the project?" Shikamaru asked with little enthusiasm.

"It can't be something that bad." Rock Lee said gently.

"It's not like you are going to be a mouse in a maze. You aren't going to be a mouse right?" Naruto asked.

"That is just stupid you moron. It's not even a science project that she's working on." Kiba said with a lazy attitude that provoked Naruto and ended up with both of them having a yelling match that lasted for about twenty seconds or so when everyone else yelled at them to shut up already.

"Just tell us everything from the beginning Luisa." Hinata the peacemaker dubbed.

"Okay. From the beginning here it goes. Well yeah the project isn't something that I was happy about since well 'they' were in the group. But what can you do? I go over to Sakon's and Ukon's house to meet up with the others to discuss what we were going to do for the project. Things started to get tense between everyone when one of them accidently spilled their water on my shirt and well it was interesting."

"What do you mean interesting?" Shino said looking closer into the screen.

"Well you see. I was wearing a different shirt than the one I am wearing now."

"And that makes a difference why?" asked Kiba. I looked into Hinata's section of the screen and her eyes grow wider in realization of what I wasn't exactly telling, but clearly hinting at. Maybe it was clearly.

"You mean that you were wearing a white shirt." She said loud enough for the others to hear her. The guys stopped what they were doing and I nodded my head as a yes to what Hinata had said. Thus confirming it and giving the guys leave way to start looking awkward and red cheeked. This was going great so far. Can't wait to see the ending of this conversation.

"YOU LET THEM SEE YOUR BRA?" Came the screeching reply of Naruto.

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" I shouted back. "It was an accident that ended causing a cataclysm of unforeseeable events that has led to this conversation."

"What does that even mean?" Was his response back.

"Could you just continue the story." Shikamaru said rubbing his forehead with his still visible red cheeks. Choji was not looking any better either. He actually excused himself from the room to get more chips.

"Okay so after the water incident Hidan started perving up an idea for a science project that was basically well…attraction. He somehow convinced the others to make it the project. All the ones that weren't me that is. I got up and left the place."

"Wouldn't believe this story unless you did." Kiba said giving me a fist pump.

"Well I tried to leave, but one of them actually lifted me up and brought me back to their little pow wow of the male fantasy. They actually thought they could talk me into doing it right then and there. It didn't work, not even when Hidan….Anyway later…"

"Wait a second what happened with Hidan?" Shino asked more like demanded.

"Nothing." I said all smiles.

"Tell the truth Luisa what had happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing happened between us."

"But something still happened. So what was it?"

"Why are you stuck on it Shino?"

"You're the one that brought it up."

"When did I bring it up?"

"Just tell us what it is already so Naruto and I can go beat him up about later."

"He kissed me." Several of my friends just fell out of the chair, few of them lost part of their souls and most of them were thinking of ways to kill Hidan.

"WHY DID YOU LET HIM DO THAT TO YOU!" Rang the loud voices of Naruto, Kiba and Rock Lee. The Terrific Trio. They were seething.

"I didn't let him and believe me I didn't enjoy his royal grossness's attempt kiss. I kicked him in the balls."

"I doubt he actually has any." Shino said in monotone, but you could tell he was angry.

"Then he said to the group you guys better be taking notes."

"He didn't!" Hinata gasped. The others were getting ready for their planned assault.

"I left right then and there and this time no one stopped me from doing so. I managed to get home and have some piece of mind. Mom found something different though at the door. Kankuro followed me home and charmed my mother. She thinks I want to date this guy now. Can you believe that?"

"Seriously?" Shino.

"Not really." Hinata.

"Nope." Shino.

"Not a chance." Kiba.

"No way in hell." Naruto

"I can't see why." Choji. Just imagine all of them talking at once and you have the response. Now time for the big bang to drop.

"And then Sakon or Ukon, I can never tell who's who sometimes. Well they showed up and basically threatened that if I didn't do the project idea they had…they would basically ruin my Mom's catering business by having their families and their family's friends boycott her catering business. She just got it off the ground what was I supposed to do?"

"You know my father would still hire your mother."

"I know he would Hinata, but it would just look like a man taking mercy on his daughter's friend's plight. It would get a bad sense of sympathy and no more business. It wouldn't do well. Trust me I thought about this before I said yes to the deal. I still feel like I have done something insanely stupid."

"You could say that."

"Shikamaru." Choji said lightly scolding his friend. Well my friend too.

"Well she did do something close enough."

"I know. I just had to tell you guys okay. Oh and the bum came by again today, but I'm more upset about the first thing than him. But it was fun to slam the door in his face. Still like I had said I'm more upset over the whole project of the pervs mission I have to do."

"Well we'll try to be there in case something goes weary." Hinata said with a bit more vigor in her voice. She even attempted a fist point. The dear sweet heart.

"You got it, Luisa. We got your back one hundred percent." Naruto said giving me the thumbs up sign, prompting Lee to do the same, but with a dazzling toothpaste commercial smile.

"It sounds like a drag, but sure I'm there for ya too." Shikamaru said with his secret smile.

"Akamaru and I are on the case." To emphasis Akamaru did his cute Bark Bark. I got of course some more pledges of help from my friends before finding that it was time I did my homework. Yeah don't want to get behind Ms. Anko's lessons on health, otherwise she will start giving her extra credit help lessons and those are worse than her actual lessons. After those things had been taken care of I helped myself to Mom's fantastic leftovers from the party she catered last night and then did the one thing I should have done much earlier, but you know distractions. I brushed my teeth and used mouth wash like a million times and put on five layers of chap stick. It was the one thing I could think of that made my lips feel better. Once all of that had been done and over with that left me with only a few minutes till bed time. That means all I could do was really look at the ceiling until I fell asleep. So that's what I did.

The next morning I woke up earlier than usual. Apparently Mom had to get a jump start on some catering project and had the blender going on full blast. Making me a slightly unhappy camper. I groggily got dressed and did the other morning things before going downstairs to get a bowl of cereal. That's if Mom isn't on a cooking tangent. To my utter delight she was. She was cooking up a storm with a frenzied flurry that left little room for me to get to anything. I did a quick count of the change I had in my coin purse and found I had enough for a fruit parfait from McDonalds and still have money for lunch. I say a quick see ya after school to Mom and then go get in the car to pick up the others. First stop Hinata's. I go up to the door and knock. Neji is the one to answer the door.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"It isn't that early. Only a few minutes. Do you know if Hinata is ready?"

"Here I am Luisa." She came over and out the door like a bounded up toy. I wonder what happened to her?

"Aren't you coming Luisa?" Yep something is up with her.

"Yeah. I'm coming. Have a nice day Neji. Tell Tenten I said hi." He didn't have much to say since I was back in my car and driving out of the driveway.

"So Hinata…"

"Oh Luisa Shino called me earlier and said he and Kiba won't need a ride today. Turns out Kiba's mom had to get to work early and a lift to school."

"Alright then guess I won't have to worry about bug patrol today. We'll just take a swing through McDonald's and then go on to the old grind." I pull into the drive through and place and pay for my order. While we are waiting for the food to arrive I spring my question on her.

"So what has you all happy face today?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just feeling good about today is all."

"Yeah and Michael Jackson was born with a cleft in his chin. What's going on? Come on you know you can tell me after all who else has been there for you since we met in preschool?"

"Okay I guess I can tell you. You are going to find out anyway. My father gave me permission to have everyone over at the summer house for our spring break!"

"What? No Way!" She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yes, he did. Though he does have a condition."

"What's the condition?"

"Neji and his girlfriend Tenten have to come stay with us."

"Well that's not too bad a condition. Neji may be a bit of a stick in the mud, but Tenten isn't that bad. Even though she is the information source for the bitches on campus." We talk while on the way to school. Nothing much you know this and that girl things. Stuff we normally couldn't talk about if the boys were with us. These are wonderful rare moments. We make it to school still a little ahead of the normal crowd. Giving me time to enjoy my parfait.

"Should we go to the library or the gym to see if Kiba and Shino are there?"

"Sure." We get out of the car head to the gym first since it was like right next to us. There was no sign of Kiba or Shino instead we found the Akatsuki gang practicing shooting hoops. It was Kisame versus Itachi. It looked like Itachi was winning. It was getting interesting now since they were in what appeared to be a sudden death shot. I was rooting for Kisame. He wasn't that bad a guy around me. Mostly because back in middle school we were on the same swim team. We kind of had a friendship, but it ended when he was accepted into the Akatsuki. Still we're civil with each other. Anyways the match was getting intense and my attention was drawn to them and not from the one sneaking his slimy arms over my shoulders.

"Glad to hear you're on board with our project." I wriggle out of Hidan's shoulder grab.

"Oh don't be like that. After the moment we had yesterday. You surely must remember the details." The guy is cheese whiz with his lines.

"You mean when I kicked you in the balls for doing something stupid. That I remember clearly."

"Maybe you need a refresher." His eyebrow lifts in a suggestive manner. A stress mark appears over my forehead.

"No I don't nor do I even think that sounds like an idea worth pursuing." Hinata and I were getting ready to leave when Hidan pulled me back into his arms.

"Come on. You'll enjoy this." His lips were focusing on to mine and this time he situated himself so I couldn't knee him in the balls again.

"Let her go!" Hinata said pulling on his arm. It was the first time he took an interest in her being there. At first he blankly looks at her. His face turns into that perverted look.

"Don't worry. I'll get to you to sweet heart. I just have to finish with her first. Then all my attention can go to you." He finished it with a wink that left Hinata shaking with fear. This gave me amble time to hit him square in the jaw sending him back a few feet.

"Let's get out of here Hinata!" We were going to run for it if necessary, but Hidan had caught my sleeve.

"Were do you think you are going slut?" He shouted with spit in my face.

"Hidan!" Both our heads turn to find that both Kisame and Itachi were right there.

"What the fuck do you dicks want?" Itachi didn't say anything instead he pried Hidan's hands off of me and pushed him away.

"You should know that forcing yourself on an innocent woman is something that Pain doesn't agree with." He said with a crisp cool voice.

"Why should I care what the jackass agrees with?"

"You should Hidan. Let's go we have a meeting anyway." Itachi was the one to lead then Hidan went when Kisame wouldn't let him budge any other way. Then Kisame left he gave me a look before leaving that I didn't understand, but felt that it was not some sort of sign for a future fight.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Hinata. Let's go find the boys before those guys decide to come back." We rush out of the gym and into the library where the boys were and they knew that something happened. But I gave Hinata the look to keep silent about the gym incident. I could handle Hidan. I didn't want the guys to go after him. We just said that we had run into the Akatsuki and felt a little unnerved about seeing them so soon. Which was not a total lie, just a truth that had some withheld information. Shino and Kiba weren't too keen on the story being all that had happened, but they let it go when they knew pushing it was not an option right now instead our minds went to other things.

Eventually the bell rang signaling us to get to our classes. Unfortunately that meant I had to deal with the whole group project today. But that was later in the day and I had some solstice till then. The morning classes were fantastically annoyance free today. It was like bliss. Then lunch rolled around and Hinata was able to give the others her big news.

"Awesome! I can't believe your old man agreed to it." Naruto said fist pumping the air.

"Yes. This will be most excellent adventure indeed. The marathon will be up and ready by then. I will defiantly not fall behind."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot that you and Gai Sensei enter the marathon there every year." I said as Lee was getting the victory smile going.

"Yes, we do. It is something that we have done since he started training me for martial arts."

"Despite some weird qualities he has, Gai Sensei is a good guy."

"What weird qualities?"

"Kidding Lee. Kidding."

"And Akamaru and I can hunt for some babes."

"Oh are you going to pull the old this is my summer home bit? That is so lame."

"You got a better idea Shikamaru?"

"Forget it."

"The festivals there are amazing especially the Korean Barbeque. Oh I am going to eat this spring break!" Choji was a better word than fired up for this spring break. So was I, finally a spring break out of town to a place that no one would even know who I am. Not having to stay in this town and get a job at the local burger joint and get harassed by the elite groups that flocked the school. Honestly with all their money you think they would go out of town too. But they enjoy bothering me too much to go anywhere else. Okay me and Kiba since we seem to be the ones stuck at home on spring break more than anyone else in our group. So yeah all of us felt this was going to be a great get away even with the 'chaperones'. A big house on the beach. In a new town. With no one who really knows us so we don't have to worry about someone bad mouthing us. And to top it all off I will be able to meet my favorite singer of all time. David Bowie. He was doing a once in a lifetime concert down there and I had actually won the backstage pass and invite to the after party in a contest they had. I still have a hard time believing I actually won. But the whole reason I could go was if Mr. Hyuga said we could use the summer house. So yeah I was praying the most that Hinata could convince her father to let us go. Now the only thing I will have to do is pick out the outfit I was going to wear. But nothing a little shopping trip couldn't fix and I had about seven months till then. Instead I have to focus on costume shopping for the Halloween dance. The best dance of the whole school year. Yeah I like the supernatural things in this world.

"Earth to Luisa. Earth to Luisa. Come in Luisa." Naruto was waving his hand over my eyes.

"Oh sorry guys were you talking about something?"

"Hard to believe you would space out over your favorite topic." Point blank as always Shino.

"What topic is that?"

"The Halloween dance of course. We were just going over costume ideas. I think I will go as Shaun White." He was Kiba's idol when it came to skateboarding and snowboarding.

"It would be a nice change from your wild man werewolf costume." I said sipping my drink like it was no big deal.

"Hey I didn't wear it that much."

"You wore it every year in middle school."

"Oh and what are you going to be Shino? Some kind of spider?"

"Neo."

"What?"

"Neo from the Matrix. I like the character. Best part Keanu Reeves played."

"Does this mean that you are going to reveal that you have a chin?" Naruto asked peering at him.

"I'm going to ignore that comment for now."

"What about you Hinata? What are you going to be this year?"

"I was hoping to be Mortica Addams, but I won't be able to."

"Why not?"

"Well no one would get the costume without there being a Gomez Addams and I don't know anyone who would be one for me."

"Hey I'll go with you Hinata." Naruto volunteering to be Gomez Addams?

"Re-ally? You would be willing to do that Na-Naruto?"

"Sure. I didn't have any idea for a costume anyway this way we both get our costumes." I could tell already that Hinata's heart was getting ready to burst.

"What about you Shikamaru? Are you just going to wear the shirt that says 'This is My Costume' again?"

"This year I have an actual costume. I'm going as my old man." Real original. Since he does take after his dad in looks.

"This year I'm going as Samwise from Lord of the Rings." I have to admit I do want to see Choji's costume.

"Cool."

"And I shall go as a zombie." Nice to see him venture into the supernatural. Last year he was Bruce Lee, the year after that was a leprechaun and the year before that was his pun based costume known as broc-o-lee.

"What about you Luisa?"

"I don't know. There are so many factors when it comes to choosing a costume. I can't just pick anything. I have standards. I mean take a look at the success of last year. My costume was impressive."

"Yeah you did have a pretty cool costume."

"And I made it myself."

"I still can't believe that you went as Medusa. The job you did to make your skin look like scales was mind blowing and a little out there."

"So this year I have to think up something good. Something that is going to be memorable."

"I don't think you can beat the Medusa costume. Do you even have time to make one?"

"Do I have time? Do you even know me Choji?" He rolls his eyes as he takes a bite of his favorite potato chips.

Lunch ended too soon and that meant it was time to go to the dreaded class known for its dreaded project with its dreaded group. Oh yes I was dreading it. The statement should have been painfully clear. I guess I may have to work on being direct with what I mean.

I get to class surprised to find that no one in my group is there yet and then I find out why.

"Ms. Rook your group is working in the library today. You can go on now. I have you marked for being here." We were working in the library. Wonder what fancy words Sakon used to swing that?

When I get into the library I find no one in there. Or at least on the ground floor there was no one in there. I still had the second floor to look for them and I found them in the corner where it was hard for anyone to see us. Boy do I feel safe. Not.

I walk over to them and find no sign of Hidan yet. Then I feel a force tug me down to the floor and into someone's lap.

"I hope you think that our little problem in the gym wasn't finished already."

"Hidan just let me go."

"Not a chance." His grip getting tighter and pulling me into his body

"Hidan let her go. I already know all about your little squabble in the gym today. You may think this project gives you a right to her but you are wrong this project is meant to understand attraction between a male and female. As of now it has been made painfully clear that our female test subject does not find you attractive in any way." Sakon said it so point blank that Hidan was seething.

"Oh yeah? You fucktard! Well I bet she doesn't find you attractive in the least!"

"Hidan I am not insulting you. I am stating a fact so please do not take it personally. And try to remember we are in a library. Indoor voices are needed." Hidan let go off me swearing something under his breath. While I moved to the other side of the makeshift circle that had made.

"Now that we have established that Hidan poses no interest for Luisa. That just leaves our two controlled variables left. Meaning Kankuro and myself. I was thinking that we have at least one uncontrolled variable. And that uncontrolled variable should be one that Luisa will try to make her-self attractive to."

"Just any guy?"

"Her choice it's the least we can do since she willingly agreed to this project." Why do I feel that comment was more a mock than a gesture of kindness? Oh because it's Sakon and the guy is sarcastic jerk. Yeah that's why.

"So is there a guy at the school you find attractive?"

"Careful Sakon you almost sound like a girl."

"Just answer the question."

"As of now I have found that there aren't any guys that go to this school that I find attractive."

"You're lying there is a guy. A guy that you won't tell us about." He was getting uncomfortably close.

"Can we change the subject?"

"For now. We still need to decide who will take you out on date."

"I call dibs on a Saturday date." Kankuro said raising his hand.

"Why Saturday?"

"No school and a whole lot of time with our female subject." I am dealing with leeches. Nothing but hormone crazed leeches.

"Then I shall take her out on Friday then."

"Hey you, guys what about me?"

"Hidan thought that we have established that you were not attractive to our subject?"

"To be fair neither of you guys are attractive to me." I wasn't giving Hidan a morale booster. Just stating a fact.

"Well if that's the case then. Hidan can reenter the controlled variables. If he uses less force on you."

"Fine." Like that is going to happen first chance he gets he's going to try something with me.

"But the biggest question is who will take our subject to the Halloween dance." They all turn towards me as my skin begins to break in a cold sweat. Hidan was the one to slink his arm around my waist.

"How do you feel about a naughty nurse costume?" Right now I want to send him to the hospital. Then someone else pulled me out of his arms.

"You were warned to keep distance Hidan." It was Kankuro. Kankuro was defending me?

"Besides we all know she would look better as slave girl princess Leia." Smirks galore and a face palm griped us. Only Sakon remained emotionless.

"Costumes can be decided later for now we have to go through the process of finding out which guy she will go with to the dance."

"Don't I get a choice in this?"

"Are you going to pick one of us?"

"No. Why do I even need to go with one of you?"

"It will prove to be an interesting component to our research. Information on how those interact when on an informal date. I suggest as a peace offering to our female subject that she chooses the costume."

"That seems about as fair as you'll go."

"Good."

"Draw names from a hat?"

"Who wears hats?"

"I wear fedoras." They look at me.

"Hey don't knock a classic look till you try it."

"Okay. Just put the names on paper and then we will have her pick one of them and they will go to the dance together." They did just that but had two paper pieces made so they could make things interesting. Then came the time for me to pick a name out of the hat/ I reached in and shift around the papers and then pluck one out and read it.

"Sakon." The other two guys weren't that happy and Sakon had a small smirk of victory.

"We shall discuss our costume this afternoon after school."

"I guess."

"Good. I'll drive you to the villa."

"I have a car. I can drive myself."

"If you wish." The rest of the time was spent deciding the times I would see the other guys on dates. Eww. Not at comfort level with this still. Happily the bell rings ending the class. Sweet freedom was ringing at the door till memories butted in. I still had to go see Sakon after school. Oh joy.


	3. Chapter 3

Once more I find myself at Sakon and Ukon's home villa. With the cheerful Mr. Sung there to greet me. Still I was nice and said hello and how are you. He said follow me and I did. Up to the gothic creepy room of Sakon and Ukon. Sakon was not there. It was only Ukon. The reason that I had known that it was Ukon was well Sakon wears a necklace. I finally knew a way to tell them apart. Ukon looks up in surprise.

"How is it that you are here before my brother?"

"I do not know Ukon. I just came after school like he asked."

"He asked?"

"Actually he summoned, but I felt the need to be nice about it."

"Not many people do when it comes to him."

"Sounds like you feel the same way."

"Not all the time. Sometimes at best." Awkward silence ensues. Ukon goes back to what he was doing which looked like he was looking at some photos of game characters. I lean over to look at them.

"Nice collection." He didn't even make a response. "You make them yourself?"

"Some of them. Others are ones that I like."

"Oh wow. Is that Sephiroth from Final Fantasy?"

"Yes. You play the games?"

"Not a whole lot. But I love the movie Advent Children."

"Best scene?"

"Okay that is hard to do. Loz and Tifa had an epic fight, but of course the Sephiroth versus Cloud will always be in history. Between those two scenes it is hard to pick." Ukon and I talk about it and I am surprised to find that both of us can get along on something. Then a ahem interrupted our conversation when both of us were getting excited.

"Glad to see that you haven't been bored since I was gone. We might as well fish around costume ideas."

"I hope you aren't thinking something stupid like salt and pepper shakers."

"No and why do you care about my costume for the dance?"

"Normally dates pick costumes that match the other person's."

"Yeah, but the costume I have in mind is not a couple costume."

"Well what is it then?"

"Tifa Lockhart as she appears in Advent Children."

"Who on earth is that?"

"A character from the awesome game series known as Final Fantasy." This went over his head. Ukon spoke up to save his brother from getting a full explanation from me.

"Perhaps he can go as Loz. Since the two of them did have the fight scene.

"He could but his appearance resembles more of a Yazoo or a Kadaj than Loz." He takes a better look at his brother. Which I didn't think that Sakon was expecting.

"You have a point there."

"Since when did the tow of you become buddy buddy?"

"Only recently." We both said at the same time sending his mind reeling.

"You know I was actually thinking of going as Yazoo. Do you think I could pull it off?"

"I honestly think you could Ukon."

"Then I will go as this Kadaj then. Since the two of you agree that is the character the two of you believe that I can pull off."

"Are we done here? If we are then I'll just excuse myself and go." He grabbed my wrist not in a rough way but in a way that stopped me from leaving the premises.

"You and I still have much to discuss besides just what the costume is to be for the dance. In case you have forgotten you and I will have a date this Friday and you need to be prepared for it." Oh yeah should have known leaving here wasn't going to be that easy. But what kind of person gives preparations on a date?

"This Friday you shall be my date to a charity event that my family is to attend. You must be sure to dress appropriately. The occasion calls for rather formal attire. Attire that shall be provided for you. However I will need to have my maids take your measurements so that they can be sure that the dress you are to wear is going to fit you. I also expect you to be on your best behavior. This not one of your fun times with your Neanderthal friends." I was about to tell him off when he clapped his hands twice. This summoned two maids that escorted me out of the room to a large bathroom where I could get my measurements taken. The whole thing felt awkward, but with luck it was over pretty quickly. A sigh of relief escaped my lips when it was over and surprise Sakon was right outside the door waiting. No wait a second it was Ukon. Why was Ukon waiting outside the door for me? Wait a minute! Was he trying to peek?

"I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here."

"Well it is your house."

"I swear I was not trying to peek in on you."

"Then what were you doing?"

"I just wanted to ask you something." He seemed at first unsure of what he was about to say. Something that was well uncommon with the twins in their group. They always have that so sure they are right voice. "This thing between you and my brother is it serious?"

"Well you see…"

"Because if you are doing this to get back at the way my brother and I have treated you then…"

"Whoa. Slow your roll. The first thing you should know is that your brother and I are not dating because we like each other. It's for a project we are doing on attraction or something he has somehow figured into an acceptable school project idea. So there is nothing between us. Besides even if that wasn't the case. I wouldn't string a guy along like that just to get back at someone. I have better ethics than that."

"So there is nothing going on between the two of you?"

"Not even air."

"Thank you for being honest with me. If you want to leave now is probably your best chance."

"Thank you Ukon." I walk out the door without anyone coming after me this time. I stopped for a second to look back and see if anyone had followed me. To my luck no one had and with the little bit of joy I had I drove off towards home.

The next day school was off due to a teacher's work day so that gave me a free day away from the goon squad. A whole day to have fun and hang out with my friends. At least that was what I had planned. Hinata had a clan meeting that was going to take all day. Kiba had to help his mom at the kennel and clinic they ran. Rock Lee had a tournament out of town. Choji had eaten too much food the other night and was having a serious case of indigestion. Shikamaru was going out to the woods with his father for some forced father son time. Shino was sick and Naruto had to be his Jiraiya's wing man and possible bail man. Man this sucked. Having a day off from school and no friends to hang with. Then I guess that leaves hanging out at the arcade. Normally I can find some kind of tournament to get into or at the least watch.

Again my luck wasn't working. There wasn't a tournament going on that day and there weren't that many people there that day. Oh well. I'm here anyway and no one has taken the Dance Dance Revolution game yet. This one was more extreme than the other ones. On the screen they will show you a dance routine and you try your best to follow it. The better you do the higher you score. Normally I don't use this game. I'm shy about dancing in front of others. But since there was barely anyone here then I can let loose a little. I put the level at medium and selected the song Angel is the Centerfold. I was able to keep up with game pretty well. Meaning I may have to up my level. So I do. Hard level to the song Baby Boy. This one was more difficult than I was expecting. I really had to pay attention. Oh yeah I was more focused than I would be in history class. Too focused to notice that someone was watching.

The game ended with a good score and a really tired me. I flopped to the floor and took a breath then lost it in surprise.

"Why don't you dance like that at the dances?" It was Itachi. What the heck was he doing here? He was leaning on the bar without much of care in his grey shirt and black jeans.

"Normally a person answers."

"Oh sorry. Didn't think anyone was watching." I said pushing a hair behind my ear.

"You were pretty good. So why don't you dance at the dances?"

"I dance."

"Not like you did just now."

"It's a game."

"That obviously shows you have moves." Okay what is this guy driving at? Did Pain out him up to this? He must have sent him here to do a draft since Deidara hasn't done a good job so far.

"If you think Pain has a say in everything that happens in my life then you are sadly mistaken." How did he know that? What is he a mind reader?

"To answer your question I know what you are thinking because it is written all over your face. No offenses but you don't have much of a poker face."

"Okay if Pain didn't send you then what are you doing here?"

"I work here." He pointed to a tag that had his name printed on it.

"Since when? I have been coming here for years and I have never seen you here before."

"I have seen you and your group of friends. I just stay hidden or have to keep repairing the machines. So you probably wouldn't notice me."

"Does Pain know about this?"

"Like I said the guy is my friend and maybe leader of our group, but he doesn't have total control over my life."

"Really now?"

"Really. Do you mind if I ask you something? I swear it has nothing to do with you or Naruto joining our group."

"Knock yourself out."

"What was up with you and Hidan yesterday?"

"Oh that." I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Hidan and I are part of a group project and the project involves attraction. Hidan's over hormone produced brain incorrectly thought that I was attracted to him and tried to prove it." He didn't say much of anything. Instead he just sighed and shook his head.

"Something on your mind?"

"Nothing. So this project…you know what I think you came here to avoid school subjects."

"Wow. That is amazing that you guessed that. What gave it away my expression or the countless teens and preteens that storm in here every day?" He laughed a little under his breath.

"Both." He started to head back to the counter when a crazy idea hit me.

"So do you work here just to have the job or are you a gamer?" He turns around blank expression like normal, but it soon fades to a more confident grin.

"Let's find out. Shall we?" He held up a coin bag that had obviously seen its fair share of coins.

"Pick any game and if I win you have to pay for the rest of my games."

"What do I get if I win?" He asked all mysterious and coy.

"What do you want?"

"For you to spend the rest of the day with me. No strings attached, no hidden agendas, just a friendly non date with each other and as an extra bonus I'll let you pick the game instead. Do we have a deal?"

"You are asking a lot for a man without a hidden agenda, but you are offering a good trade so we have a deal." He shook on it and I went to surveying the room to pick the game of fate. When my eyes landed on the classic and fantastic air hockey table.

"Air hockey."

"You sure you want that game?" He said. His pose speaking of a nonchalant attitude. His hands in his pockets with his gaze just looking out through his hair.

"I'm sure. The question is are you?" The look on my face was one of challenging.

"Then let the best win."

"Oh she will." He places the coins in the slot and we move to our spots. The disc pops out and the table comes to life. Shifting the disc towards Itachi's side first. His head was rested on the puck like a pros. Finger tips on the sides of the knob as opposed to the hand over the knob. Nice try if the guy thought that was going to impress me. He hit the disc towards me and I hit it back with force that sent it bouncing all over in order to confuse the opponent. But he saw through it and sent it back to me so fast that I didn't have time to block. He scored the first point and already a smile was forming on his face.

"Don't get cocky yet Itachi. You still have to make six points."

"Believe me I will."

"The kid gloves are coming off."

"I was wondering when they would." I set the disc out and flicked it to the side. It hit the wall and then went into the corner, hit Itachi's mallet and went into the goal.

"Surprised?" Voice filled with sarcastic confidence that can only be found in competitions.

"This time, but as you had put it there are still six more goals to be won."

"Bring it, Uchiha." Like that the match was on. Periods of time went by where there was no goal made then one would be made then another. It was like a never ending tie and it was going to stay that way, but then he scored a point and he was only one away from winning. My mind was reeling he was a point ahead of me and he scored another goal he would have been two points ahead of me. Something that I was set on not giving him the satisfaction of.

"Quit now and we can all go home without scars."

"Not a chance. I'm sticking with this till the end." The clock was ticking inside my brain as the sweat began to form on my brow this was it. I was determined not to let him win. But he did a move that sent the disc flying into my goal. I couldn't believe that it was all over. He had defeated me and now I had to pay up. He came over and put out his hand.

"Good game."

"You too and like a woman of my word. I shall stand by our bargain."

"Glad to hear. Just wait one second. Hey Leroy! I'm taking off now you think you can hold the place?"

"Sure thing Uchiha. Just go before I change my mind."

"Let's go." He said putting his arm around me and ushering me gently out the door. We walk around for a few minutes enjoying the sights before us. We talk a bit. At first it was awkward and short elevator small talk then it forms into conversation. A conversation about what happened with the whole projects origin.

"So that's the whole story. Leave it to Hidan to find something perverted and turn it into a project for classes. Classic hormone idiot."

"To be quite fair the credit seems to lie with the one named Sakon more than Hidan this time."

"True, but Hidan is the one that judging by what I have seen and heard from you. He is the one that is enjoying it the most."

"That's what I find the hardest part to deal with when it comes to this project. Is dealing with him. He thinks he's the most amazing gift to women, but in reality he is just an over glorifying goat."

"You talk funny."

"What?" He puts his hands up in defense before saying anything next.

"I don't mean it as an insult. Something I've noticed about you, the way you speak. One minute you sound like a normal teenage girl then next you say things like glorifying goat. It is interesting to say the least."

"Says the guy who at school sounds like an old man."

"Admittingly I do that sometimes. Or all the time, but it is who I am. Now I see the way you talk is who you are and you know what forget I said anything."

"Okay as long as you don't bring it up again." The conversation stops there for a little and we continue walking until Itachi decided to break the silence.

"Are you hungry?"

"I guess I'm a little hungry."

"Great. There's this little café I know down here." I follow him to the café. It was done in a Greek style. White brick with plants forming along the areas that gave it the right touch of beauty. A sloping wall went around it. There were black iron tables that weren't too extravagant or over designed like many of these want to be cafes have. The place looked a bit on the expensive side.

"Trust me the food isn't as expensive as the place leads you to believe. I thought the same thing when I first found this place." I swear that this man is some sort of mind reader.

"You want to eat inside or out?"

"I'm cool either way. But I wouldn't mind sitting outside."

"Okay then." We get inside and are immediately shown a table outside in the best looking area. In the shade surrounded by the beautiful floral plants and potted shrubs. The menu listed various sandwiches, soups and other meals, but what had my attention was the dessert list. Oh yeah I think I will listen to the old 'life's short eat dessert first' expression. The only problem is which one will I chose all of them looked so tasty. Lemon squares, cherry cobbler and cheesecakes! Oh original, chocolate, Oreo, cherry topped, blueberry topped, raspberry swirl white chocolate! Oh what to pick? Okay I'll get a cheesecake, now what kind? The waiter came by at that moment with our drink order. I said water with a lemon wedge. Itachi asked for tea.

"Have you made a decision about what you want to order?"

"I'm still thinking. What about you?"

"I'm having trouble deciding what to get. The cheesecakes here are good, but their dango is not that bad either."

"If you were to get cheesecake what kind would you get?"

"Personally you can't go wrong with any of them."

"Then I think I will order the Oreo cheesecake."

"Good choice." The waiter came with our drinks and took our orders. Which didn't take long by the way. As we ate we talked more and found that time was slipping us by. It wasn't till the check came that I realized what time it was. It was almost sundown.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's that late!"

"You have a curfew?"

"It's not exactly that. It's just not safe sometimes to travel alone in my neighborhood."

"I'll walk you home."

"How do you know I walked here?" Mind reader I swear.

"I didn't see you come in your car." Okay that one is a little obvious. "And if you had your car with you. You wouldn't be freaking out as much."

"Okay. But what about you?"

"I will be fine." We both reach for the check and our hands touch for a second. But I grab the check before he gets it.

"Normally isn't the guy supposed to pay?" He said chuckling.

"If this were a date then yes the guy would normally pay for the check, but this is a friend thing. So it can go Dutch or the girl can pay if she wants to. I want to pay the check since you are being nice and walking me home. It stands to reason that the least I could do is pay for the check."

"At least let me leave the tip so I do not feel like an ass."

"Why would you feel like an ass? It's not like you forced or hinted at me to pay for the check. So you do not really have a reason to feel like an ass."

"Let's just say that for simplicities sake it's a guy thing. We don't pay for the check we feel like an ass. Simple as that. Now are you going to let me leave the tip or do like the fact that I feel like an ass if I don't?"

"Fine. For your male senses I shall let you leave the tip." I pay the bill he leaves the tip and we walk on to my house. The night was starting to set in and I was glad for the company on this walk. Four guys nearly leered over me if Itachi hadn't sent them a warning glance. Then it came to time for the moment were you know if this had been a date or a truthful friend hang out. The goodbye at the door moment that is. If he tries to go in for a kiss then it is a date, but if he just says goodbye and leaves then it is a friend hanging out with a friend thing. Good if it is a friend thing, but what if it is a date? We approach the door. We turn around to each other, eyes locked in on each other.

"Well here's goodbye for now. Thanks for hanging out for the day and walking me home."

"Thanks for putting up with me."

"This still does not change how we have to act in school, does it now?"

"Nope. We still have to act the way it was before today."

"You know if this was a movie. This would be the part before the rebellion of the school the next day."

"Or the part where the TV series might get cancelled so they add a plot twister in hopes of raising viewer rates."

"Touché Uchiha. Touché. See ya around."

"Yeah see ya." He quarter turns as he says that and then goes on looking back once. Inside the house I let out a breath that had been swelling inside my chest. At that moment Mom made her entrance.

"Did you enjoy your day off from school? I take it that was Naruto that just left our doorstep. I'm glad to he walked you home."

"That wasn't Naruto Mom. Since when is his hair raven black? Last I saw he was a natural blonde."

"Then it was Shino then?"

"Shino's hair is brown. Not black and he was sick today."

"Kiba then?"

"Still brown and he had to help his Mom at the clinic."

"Oh then it was Choji? No wait his hair is light brown. I know that was Shikamaru wasn't it. I know that boy has black hair. I'm right this time. I am right, right?"

"Sorry Mom. But you are still wrong. It wasn't any of my usual friends that I hang out with."

"Oh you made a new friend. Well that's nice. What's his name?"

"He's not exactly a friend, so much as someone I hung out with for the day."

"Okay. Um He didn't try to…"

"He's not an evil person Mom."

"Alright. Well someone has been trying to call you for the past four hours or so. He calls every hour on the hour like clockwork. He seems really keen on getting in touch with you. I'm surprised that he doesn't have your cell phone number."

"Well Mom who is the guy?" The phone having a sense of humor or sensing timing decided to go off.

"Oh that sounds like him. You better get it this time or else we will be hearing it all night." She said laughing at her own little joke before going back into the kitchen. I went to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Where the Hell have you been?" I didn't need a psychic to tell me the guy on the other end is mad and that he was Sakon.

"Ever heard of something called an indoor voice Sakon? It would save your voice a good deal of strain."

"Enough with the sarcasm! Do you know how long I have been trying to get in touch with you?"

"Well according to my Mom the last four hours. But I couldn't have known that until now. I have been out of the house for the whole day."

"Well isn't that peachy. Here I am trying to find a way to make you look presentable for elegant party and you are off in your own little world."

"What are you talking about Sakon?"

"I have here dress designers that wish to discuss with you about the dress you are to wear at the function that I am taking you to this Friday."

"Dress makers? Wouldn't just be easier to go and buy a dress that has already been made?"

"Yes, if you were someone else's date. Not mine. There is a standard that has to be kept. Now quit stalling and come over here. I don't want to keep this man waiting. On second thought I will just send the car for you." He hung up before I could tell him he was mad it was night and there was school tomorrow. Not to mention the fact that I still had homework to do. I guess I was going to have to take that with me. So I could at least do some in the car. It didn't take long for the ever cheery personality of Mr. Sung to arrive. I was upstairs when he did. So that left Mom vulnerable to Mr. Sung. As I was coming down the stairs I saw that wasn't the case. They were talking. Without an awkward feeling thrown in. It was completely normal looking by all sides. Even when I was seen by Mr. Sung the weird echo of awkward had not been heard.

"Looks like you have got an engagement to get ready for. Better hurry on." Mom said not giving me a thousand questions about where I was going, when I was coming back or who was bringing me back. This was weirder than the fact she had what looked like a normal conversation between her and Mr. Sung. I mean come on parents normally do this every time their kid goes out. But this time it was not my Mom. Nope she was already heading into her office.

Without any reason that would have needed the backing of an adult I go with Mr. Sung into the car. I got to ride shotgun.

"You could have told me that you were Celica's daughter." Mr. Sung said in his usual voice while not taking his eyes off the road, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

"What difference would that have made?" Wondering how did he know my mother's first name?

"A lot in the way that I have acted towards you. I thought that you were like the rest of Master Sakon's and Ukon's friends. Was only kind to the help for a laugh or thought it was cool for the day."

"Couldn't you tell I wasn't one of their normal friends by the car I drive?"

"I thought that you had a daddy who was trying to teach you a lesson on spending."

"Nope that car is all mine."

"I know that now after talking to Celica. I mean your mother."

"How do you know my mother?"

"We were in a class together on advanced cooking."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You think I want to stay a household servant the rest of my life? No. I plan to work with your mother on that catering business of hers."

"Cool. Does that mean you will lose the frosty attitude when you start cooking?" Blunt. I know.

"I suppose I could. Don't want to have to reheat the meat every three seconds. That will make it dry and tasteless."

"Is that cooking humor I should get?"

"It's okay if you don't. We are here anyway. Better put on the façade." We get out of the car and find Sakon waiting at the door for us. A crossed look already on his face as he was biting his thumb. Good thing he was not in Elizabethan England otherwise I would have hit him for giving me the bird.

"It's about time you arrived. Now come on. We haven't much time to get this done in time." He grabbed me and pulled me up the stairs into a different room that resembled more of a runway that you see in wedding boutiques. There was a woman in there doing some sketches. She was a tall, willowy looking woman with silver hair. She was certainly pretty and the way she was dressed showed that fashion was her business. She gazed up at us and then rose to meet us taking graceful strides.

"Hello there Luisa. My so you are the girl that my son is taking to our little event for charity. My you are a cute one." Wait a minute son? The designer is his mother? "I can see so many opportunities for your dress."

She moved away to the couch were she had been sitting. She sat down and then picked up her sketchpad and shifted it onto her lap. She then looked at me and patted the seat down next to her. Indicating that I was to sit down. I went over and did. She looks at me again.

"I honestly have to thank you for being late to this dress designing."

"Why is that?"

"Because you were late I was able to get some designs needed for my upcoming deadline done. Waiting often gives me some of my better ideas. I was even able to think of a few designs for you. Still after seeing your appearance I find them inadequate." I feel a little put off on how to respond to that statement. I looked to Sakon for some kind of hint (if he would even give me one), but find that he has left the room.

"That's a compliment dear. It means that I feel designs would not do justice for you. In other words they are passé. I have different ideas for you now."

"Oh." So this woman upon seeing is designing a new dress just after looking at me for two seconds. Wait a minute did Sakon out her up to this? Did this guy really force his own mother into getting a dress done for this event?

"But I thrive on the challenge of getting the dress done in time for the event. You are going to be the most talked about girl there. It is not every day that someone gets to wear one of my original designs before a line is introduced." She was going to town on drawing. She didn't ask me any questions, so I felt that I wasn't really needed here.

"Here take a look at this one and tell me what you think of it." She held up her sketch. The dress had a trumpet skirt with a one shoulder top with a cape let the arm that didn't have the sleeve. It looked rather pretty, but I wasn't so sure it was me.

"Um. It's a nice design but I don't think it's really something I would wear."

"Hmm. It's the caplet isn't it?"

"No. Just that it seems a little dressier than I am use to wearing."

"I see. You don't go to many of the functions like this one do you?"

"I don't. The fanciest party I ever went to was a wedding that I was helping my Mom cater."

"Your mother is a caterer?"

"She just is starting out. But so far she seems to be doing well."

"I see. Well let's see if we can't fix it up a bit" We go over designs picking out little things that looked good at the time then thought against them and then found some good ones. By the time we finally came to a dress design that looked just right it was way late!

"Mom is going to kill me when I get home."

"You know it's so late and you and my sons go to the same school. Why not just stay the night in one of our guest rooms?" She said it with a straight face and no care attitude.

"I don't know. I mean I don't have a change of clothes or anything and my Mom is probably already worried about me enough as it is."

"Don't worry about a thing. I am a clothing designer of many fields. You can just wear one of the designs I have here to school tomorrow. Now let me show you to the room you will be staying in."

"But my Mother…"

"Oh I will deal with her. You just go on and get to sleep." She pushed me into a room and well after going over what the heck happened. I decided it was too dam late and I was tired.


End file.
